


Seamless Immersion

by ripitto



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nurses & Nursing, Post-Canon, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripitto/pseuds/ripitto
Summary: Chrono knows a bit about what the medical profession entails. He doubts that his boyfriend does.
Relationships: Onimaru Kazumi/Shindou Chrono
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Seamless Immersion

**Author's Note:**

> A certain someone, who shall remain anonymous, said to me, apropos an unrelated topic; "Kazumi could pull [sexy nurse roleplay] off." I'm not sure why, but I felt compelled to see if it was true. This is a purely scientific endeavor. (It's not but whatever.)
> 
> Rated E to ensure the safety of control groups.

The fingers on his forehead are slender and cool. Chrono feels meek. He sits on the bed with his arms tights against his body, hands laying limply in his lap. "You do feel a bit warm."

"Yeah." He replies weakly with little conviction.

Kazumi leans forward, and Chrono adverts his eyes from the deeply cut neckline, the fabric strained and stretched and ready to burst at the seams, a small triangle of skin visible under the top button. Kazumi grabs his wrist, turning it over in his hand. He presses his thumb against the visible vein. "Your pulse is quite high too."

Chrono knows this. "Yeah…"

"How do you feel?" 

"A bit… unfocused, I guess."

"That's not good…" Chrono is not very good at lying, so he tries not to tell a lie. Kazumi seems rather good at it, though. Better than Chrono might have expected. "Do lie down." Kazumi's orders are gentle. "I should have something for this."

"Right…" Chrono feels a familiar discomfort. He tries not to think about it. He recalls being a middle schooler, he recalls sitting in the infirmary for a routine check up. He was nervous and embarrassed then, too. Jumpy and defensive. Bothered to reveal his skin. Though he knows best to try and forget. Now and then; there's little reason to compare. Why, he knows the nurses in real life are not exclusively young and attractive, he knows their profession is not easy nor glamorous, and he knows for sure they don't wear thigh high webbed stockings or low cut uniforms with fabric so thin and stretched so tight you can see their nipples.

"Have you been drinking and eating alright?" Kazumi asks as he pretends to read a clip board with nothing on it. Chrono lays down on the bed, his arms and legs stiff. The question barely registers. Chrono can't seem to recall a single meal he's had his whole life.

"Uh… I'm not sure." It's not a great reply. Never mind Kazumi isn't a medical professional, he still needs a bit more to go on. Chrono looks at his face and regrets it immediately. His eyes shine with timid and genuine concern. Chrono has no idea how much of it is a deliberate act. The image is complete regardless.

"That's concerning. I'll get you signed up for oral liquid therapy." Kazumi says and Chrono hacks audibly. "Oh, do you have a cough?" 

"N-no, I…" Chrono thinks he should get something for his nerves if anything. "My throat's a bit dry. You're right I might be… dehydrated." 

"I understand." Kazumi's deep voice is perfectly articulated. "I'll see to it." He turns around, folding his clipboard under his arm. Chrono stares at his back, at his hair fixated neatly at the back of his head behind the nurse cap he's painstakingly set in place with hairpins. The cut of his one piece uniform is shorter than his hair is long, the tips of his strands brushing against the exposed strip of bare thigh. The tight fit over his hip gives Chrono reason to wonder. He can't be wearing anything underneath. Right? Kazumi turns around to meet his stare. He smiles kindly. "I'll be back with you in a moment."

Chrono stares at the ceiling. His body is crawling restlessly. He expects Kazumi to be back soon, but he still shudders with surprise when he hears his hand on the door handle. Kazumi's shoes go click clack against the floor. Modest pumps, low heel, helps to shape his legs and add to his height. If asked, Chrono would say it's absolutely ridiculous. He doesn't need it. He doesn't need any more height, or leg, or toning or anything. The way the light baby pink of the shoes and the uniform enhance the complexion of his skin is also outright excessive and unnecessary. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Kazumi says. It's literally been just under a minute. He sets a tray down on the nightstand. On it sits a glass of water, sizzling away with a dissolving tablet. Kazumi sits by Chrono's bedside and Chrono can only watch him with a pressed expression. "How are you feeling?" 

"I guess I feel… worse." He does feel worse, in the sense that he's not getting used to this at all, if anything it only feels increasingly bizarre.

"Oh, dear. That's not good." Kazumi puts his hand back on his forehead. Chrono presses his lips together thinly. "You do feel hotter than before…" Kazumi exhales heavily and the buttons down his chest look ready to pop off. The costume is just not his size. It shows conviction how he managed to squeeze into it, but Chrono feels tense, looking at the seams over his shoulder, over his chest, because sooner or later something will have to give way. In his mind he can already see how Kazumi's thin but strong and supple body breaks free from the feeble containment of a cheap and falsely-labeled-as-unisex Halloween costume. "You know, we see this quite a lot… especially in young, virile and seemingly healthy men like yourself."

 _"U-uh-huh?"_ Chrono gets out, his lips barely moving.

"The cause appears to be a lot of pent up energy." He says it so professionally Chrono feels faint. His glass of water is still sizzling. "It's important to not let it fester. It can have dire consequences for one's health."

"I… I see." Chrono has known it would come to this all along. He's still not sure if he's ready. His clothes feel uncomfortable on his body, and as he feels Kazumi's hand gently brush his forehead it has the opposite of a calming effect. The fact that he's turned on despite everything, despite his long insisted reluctance to go through with this, feels like something he'll struggle to deal with for some time into the future. It's stupid to be prideful. It's stupid to feel stupid when Kazumi is the one in the silly get up and all he has to do is lay there and endure, no, enjoy it. It's also stupid to feel stupid about being turned on when that was the intended effect in the first place. Kazumi wanted to do this for him. It's hard to feel grateful when his face is burning this much, when his heart is pounding in his ears, but Chrono tries. When Kazumi smiles at him, again, shy excitement in his eyes, his knees feel weak.

"One remedy is light exercise. Though, naturally it's hard when one is so faint." He says it as if what he's about to suggest makes perfect sense. Kazumi casts an eye down Chrono's body. "Though, I must first assess whether or not you're a candidate for alternative treatment…" Kazumi's hand leaves his forehead. He waits to make sure Chrono sees him do it before he gently rests his hand down on his groin. Chrono wants to writhe and squirm. He doesn't. Kazumi's touch is almost ghastly light. "Oh. This is not good. The situation is more urgent than I thought." Kazumi is perfectly serious and very much concerned. Chrono, who is barely hard, tries not to shudder. "Luckily, I'm a trained professional." The confidence in his voice shatters Chrono's frail composure. He wheezes but this time Kazumi ignores him. "I'll take care of it right away."

"Thanks." Chrono says, his mind stuttering.

Kazumi strokes him gently but confidently. The fabric rustles and Chrono struggles to breathe normally. He's too embarrassed to make a sound. "You appear to be responding. That's a good sign." Kazumi takes note, professionally optimistic. He presses down harder, his hand shaping after Chrono's erection as it quickly starts to strain the fabric. "By the looks of it though, you'll need proper skin to skin care." Kazumi starts unbuttoning his pants with a sense of collected urgency.

"I… I can—" Chrono is about to offer but Kazumi looks at him and their eyes meet. It's enough to shut him up.

"This is my job, sir. Please focus on resting and lie down."

"Alright." Chrono complies and keeps his arms down to his sides. His pants come undone and he can't watch, staring up at the ceiling. Kazumi's slender and long fingers feel so good just brushing the skin on his dick he feels faint. All the build up is paying off. Kazumi jerks him off firmly, a steady and methodical rhythm Chrono doesn't recognize.

"I need you to know that it's rather lucky I discovered this as soon as I did." Kazumi is telling him off. He's concerned and caring. He's a good nurse, just doing his job and caring for his patients.

"Yeah."

"It's not good to ignore your symptoms. It's rather irresponsible."

"Y-yes, I… I'm sorry." He's not sure why he's apologizing. The rhythmic sound of skin against skin makes him dizzy.

"Don't apologize. I'm simply concerned for your health." Kazumi says to him kindly. "It's my job."

"Of… of course." Chrono replies weakly. He closes his eyes but it makes him feel even less in control of the situation. He watches Kazumi, who in turn watches his own hand pump and stroke his erection. The movement of his hand and arm makes his whole body sway, his expression steely but captivated. The motion in his shoulder transmits to the heavy hair on his back like short, stout waves. Chrono feels so warm it's unbearable. Maybe there's a grain of truth in this conversation about pent up energy after all.

"How does it feel?" Kazumi asks, and he sounds concerned. 

Chrono's mind spins and any and all replies seem to escape him. He has no idea how Kazumi wants him to play along. "I feel… tense." Again, it's not a lie. Kazumi does not stop. Chrono's focus is only on the grip of his fingers and the building friction. "And… I'm… even hotter. Than before." It feels good, really. It feels pretty amazing, even. Chrono stares at Kazumi's exposed chest.

"Oh dear. That's concerning." Kazumi's faintly out of breath. "You are responding though, which is certainly good," he notes and Chrono's face burns as he tries to look anywhere but down at Kazumi's hand gripping his fully erect penis. "However… like this I worry it will take too long. This seems to call for more drastic measures." Kazumi gets up. He straightens his short and tight uniform best he can. He sits down further down his body. Chrono has a hunch regarding what he's about to do, but feels incapable of drawing any conclusions. With a sigh, Kazumi crawls onto the bed. One knee on either side of Chrono's legs, he leans forward. Their eyes meet. "I apologize if this is sudden. But I need you to understand this is necessary for your recovery." Kazumi is only kind, only caring, but Chrono feels ever so slightly alarmed, unable to take the sight of him, yet unable to look away as he leans his head down, hands flat on the bed, and takes his erection into his mouth all at once.

Chrono inhales sharply. It's a sloppy blowjob, strange in contrast to how Kazumi jerked him off hard and fast, but he moves swiftly and with urgency. His eyes are open and alert; he stares at Chrono's face, receptive to his patient's feedback and attentive to his well-being. Chrono groans. He can't stop the shaky breaths as they keep coming faster and faster. He can't look away anymore, either. Strands of hair slide off Kazumi's shoulder and fall against his body. He's heavy enough that the bed sways ever so slightly as he moves. The outfit is tacky, frankly, and Chrono dislikes it, but he enjoys seeing this much of Kazumi's body, and thinks what he has many times before; that he is pretty, that he is beautiful. He is skilled, too, because while sloppy, he is moves briskly, taking Chrono's erection in and out of his mouth again and again without flinching. The movement of his head strains the costume. It's sliding down his shoulders. As he goes up for a breather, a brief pause, Chrono sees the areola of his right nipple peeking out from under the hem of the low cut collar. For the first time since Kazumi last entered through the bedroom door, Chrono's eyes shoot down over his body. He swallows. The short, short dress has only traveled higher up on his body, evident by the lightly rumpled fabric amassed just over his hip. That's not what draws Chrono's eye. Kazumi is hard. He's fully erect, the outline pressing against the stretched fabric, bending it. It's faint, but beyond the lines that draw the clear and captivating image, Chrono sees the growing wet spot near the tip. Oh, he's been so focused on himself this whole time. Kazumi has been enjoying himself more than he's ever thought to realize. Chrono feels strangely humbled. He's suffered painful embarrassment every second he's chosen to endure this. It's just a silly game, but if it pleases Kazumi this much, then, it's worth it. 

"Sorry to…" Kazumi pants. "Keep you waiting. The treatment will now… recommence." He holds his word and without hesitation, he leans down once more and takes Chrono's erection back into his mouth. With more gusto, he moves. Chrono feels like he might be close, like he would be, if only Kazumi would suck harder, give him more than just speed and depth. He groans in frustration. He knows it's deliberate. Kazumi's gentle and professional persona had his mind stuttering to reach that conclusion but once he does, it's obvious. There's more to this. Kazumi hasn't intended to make him come like this, but Chrono's patience is starting to fail him. Again, he groans, impatience coloring his voice. Kazumi pulls away. 

"I could taste some discharge just now, however, it's far from enough." He appears increasingly focused. "For you to recover I really do need to see more. You absolutely need to ejaculate."

Chrono feels like a red-hot piece of meat, just sizzling away. "I see." He hacks.

Kazumi rises up, kneeling on the bed. "Luckily, I'm prepared for this." He says reassuringly. "Do not worry. You'll feel better soon." Chrono tries to just look at his face, but it's impossible. It all seems to catch up to Kazumi too, who's cheeks faintly take color as he crawls forward, straightens his back and slides the back of his dress up, up on his lower back. In the front, the fabric flattens his hard dick against his abdomen. Kazumi spreads his legs wider. "Please, do relax." He must have seen the pressed look on Chrono's face because he reassures him again, tipping his head lightly to the side. "I'll take you inside me, and I'll move, just like before. Just remain calm. You won't need to do anything." He smiles.

"Okay…" Chrono answers shakily, but before then Kazumi has already started lowering himself downward. His hand grabs his erection to guide him and when he slips inside, Kazumi is already warm and wet, stretched and ready. Chrono holds his breath, as to not make a sound. Kazumi slides down, but does not rest at the base. He moves, leaning forward as he starts going faster. He exhales audibly and Chrono savors the sound. He picks up speed, and Kazumi fights a groan, his facade slipping.

"Forgive me… I don't… enjoy losing my composure with a patient." He smiles, embarrassed. He can't stop, and as soon as the words have left him it happens again. Chrono hears the faint whimper and exhales fully himself. Kazumi rides him with a fast and steady motion, his face taking color more and more. Chrono's body is ripe with pent up energy as per his diagnosis, and he's starting to slip. He grabs Kazumi's thighs, fondling him. "Sir, that's… unnecessary, please let me…" He can't stop moving. Chrono sees it on his face. He's starting to lose his patience, too. It feels too good. On the nightstand, the tablet has dissolved completely and the final few bubbles have risen and broken against the surface tension of the water. Kazumi groans. Chrono thrusts into him hard and his lips part with a sound, soft moan. He struggles to collect himself. "I… I see. Your… your condition is dire." Chrono stares at him and cannot resist thrusting again and again. Kazumi shudders. "S-so I suppose, I-I must let you…" He moans again, and Chrono's repeated thrusts become a paced, steady rhythm. His hands grip Kazumi's thighs, feeling his skin through the webbed tights. Chrono grunts, struggling to find the strength he needs to please, to sate. Kazumi's legs give in, he seems to collapse and his body sways on top of Chrono's hips. His eyes come shut and his expression comes undone, his kind, reserved and professional persona slowly falling apart before Chrono's eyes. He throws his head to the side, his heavy hair tracing his movement, tossed to the side and forming after his body.

Chrono enjoys it. He loves it. Kazumi has strung him along this whole time, but now he's having his own ideas, his own scenarios taking shape and forming in his mind, step by step. Kazumi's body is heavy, his legs are limp, and though he's entranced by the pleasure, he comes to, snapping to a dizzy sort of attention when Chrono forcefully grabs his sides with both hands. He lifts, and Kazumi follows, his legs trembling. His hips rise and with a shallow, soft sigh, he feels Chrono slide out. Chrono, free to move and now actually at liberty to do so, pushes himself up. He pushes Kazumi down, and there's not a single resisting muscle in his body. Sat between his legs, the tight dress slides up Kazumi's body, peeling off his thighs as Chrono spreads his legs wide, pressing him open, hands just under the back of his knees, shifting Kazumi's central weight, toppling him. Kazumi pants, and as Chrono pushes down on top of him eagerly, the top button comes undone and the dress bursts open, revealing his chest and both of his hard nipples. Chrono's been overeager. He needs a free hand. He holds Kazumi down by the weight of his body alone, and then, he readies, pressing back inside him all at once, making Kazumi gasp.

He rolls his hip fast and hard. The bed shakes. Kazumi's arms lay motionless, sprawled over his head. The low, but pleased groaning he makes is constant and unyielding; the sounds that form in his chest reverberate with the vibration, the rhythm of Chrono's fast thrusts. The costume is still snagged on his erection, the tight, tight fit pressing it down against his body. Chrono stares, at his body, at his face, and his inhibitions spark, only driving him wilder and wilder. Kazumi groans, a deep, rich whine passing his lips. "It's d-drastic, but this m-might just… work…" He tries to uphold his character. "So, so just… k-keep going and, _and—"_ His insistence only makes Chrono more desperate. He pushes himself. It's uncomfortable. He's already tiring. But oh, it feels so good, and the loud, affirming gasp Kazumi makes has him forgetting everything else. Then, a sharp rippling sound. Kazumi's breath gets caught in his throat, and alarmed his head whips down. Chrono sees the tear before he does; the seam on his right side has burst and the costume is falling apart. It's only enough to trip him up for a second, the concern in Kazumi's eyes snuffed out as soon as he feels the next thrust. 

"You… you need to… come." Kazumi gets out, and he moans, deeply. He tenses. Chrono knows that it's happening to him, then, the way his expression lays in suspension for a second before a deep and near-silent grunt leaves him with a shudder. He's ejaculated inside the costume, staining it, and Chrono continues, ceaselessly, so close himself he can almost taste it, the sight of Kazumi's climax pushing him, egging him on like little else has. He's coming, then. It's not sudden, but he's still taken by surprise. His thoughts flicker and fade. Kazumi is still groaning, breathing. His climax clutches his gut and he comes with a loud, sharp gasp, the pleasure eradicating all his thoughts as his eyes lay sharp on Kazumi's visage. Panting, Chrono stops and slumps. He leans back and thoughtlessly he pulls out. They've already made a mess, anyway. Kazumi struggles to collect himself. He laughs quietly and softly. The hat on his head has long started to droop. Chrono tears it off and it falls on to the bedding. Still trying to catch his breath, Kazumi smiles, trying to fold his legs back together best he can. "How do you feel?" He asks, and the tone is back. "Any better? You… you ejaculated a lot, so you should be cured—"

"Could you stop it with the act now, please?" Chrono grumbles, his face burning, because he's had more than enough.

"Alright, alright…" Kazumi is happily agreeable. He sighs, pleased and tired and looking just a bit uncomfortable now that everything's said and done. "My… my costume ripped…" He notes, quietly, twisting his torso to reveal a big tear in the seam along his right side.

Chrono's exhausted and embarrassed beyond words. "It's a shoddy costume. And it was way too small."

"I was hoping to get some more use out of it… though I realize… you might feel differently." Chrono had already spoken his mind on the matter. Kazumi knows he didn't particularly like the costume.

"I mostly just… think it looks silly." He admits sheepishly and Kazumi laughs awkwardly in a similar manner. Chrono puts his hands back on Kazumi's thighs. "I… I kinda like… the stockings, though." He admits, reluctantly.

"Really?" 

"Yeah."

"I suppose I could… settle for wearing only the stockings next time, then…" Kazumi suggests quietly. Chrono can't think too hard about that now, he's already burnt out. He leans forward, his hand under Kazumi's chin. They kiss, gently.

Later, Chrono drinks the dissolved (cherry flavored) electrolyte tablet Kazumi had prepared for him. Best to not let it go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so all the bs in this fic aside "oral liquid therapy" is a real medical term according to google.com and I need you all to know that. thank you for reading. like Chrono i am terribly embarrassed. feedback on the case study is appreciated, but not mandatory


End file.
